Anita
Anita is a character in the Darkstalkers series of fighting games. She is the constant companion of Donovan. Story One day on one of his many journeys, Donovan came across a young girl named Anita. She was an orphan, who was almost completely emotionless. Shunned by her orphanage as a witch, she exhibited a strange and unexplained power. As Donovan came onto the scene, Anita was threatened by a hideous monster. Coming in and easily dispatching the monster, he too is feared by Anita's cowardly guardians. As Donovan turned to leave, Anita began to motion towards Donovan without any words. The people explained that Anita had never exhibited any kind of emotion or word ever since her family was slaughtered by an unknown Darkstalker. Nonchalantly taking his sword Dhylec and slicing off the head of Anita's doll, he proved to the people that Anita's heart wasn't lost as she showed anger at Donovan decapitating her doll by responding with a violent psychic force. Donovan easily subdued the attack and told Anita that anger was the quickest and most easily summoned emotion, and that her anger was proof that she could still heal her own heart. With nowhere else to go, Donovan welcomed Anita to accompany him not only to find herself, but to help Donovan fight off the evil Darkstalkers as Anita had the unique ability to find them as well. Donovan would help Anita have her revenge, and not follow the same troubled path as he. Donovan couldn't figure it out, but he felt that Anita was special, and that she had to be protected. Thus, Donovan became Anita's guardian, and the "bane" of evil everywhere. He was able to feel the presence of oncoming evil on the horizon, and knew Anita felt the same. Anita also has kept that headless doll ever since. Powers and abilities Anita is capable of psychic power ranging to psychokinesis, esp, clairvoyance, etc. It is unknown how she came to inherit these ability. It is also not known if other humans are capable of developing powers both like and unlike Anita's. However, Donovan and Hsien-Ko do possess abilities beyond regular humans but their abilities stem from different sources. She is also thought to be the emerging 'ruler of humans' and because of this, Jedah perceives her as a threat. Other appearances ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' games Anita, minus Donovan, has made cameo appearances in the Capcom games Marvel Super Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. In the Japanese port of the former game, she is a secret playable character. However, since she was just a test character, she was very incomplete and can be considered a cheap character due to her moves. In the latter game, she appears as one of the assist characters. In Marvel vs. Capcom Origins (a compilation of Marvel Super Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes), Anita is unlockable and a playable character in Marvel Super Heroes regardless of version. Trivia *Anita's character design is similar to Wednesday Addams from the The Addams Family series, especially the headless doll that she always holds. *Anita (in her teens) was originally going to be a playable character in Darkstalkers 3 and Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection (as she has a Vs. potrait) but ended up as a NPC (Non-Playable Character) in Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection due to a lack of time and effort. Early sketches of Anita during development of Darkstalkers 3 depicted her at an older age. *In Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower, Anita does a secret dance in the BGM by listening to Donovan's winning theme 1 and 2. Gallery NightWarriorsDramaCDArt.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Drama CD Art Donovan&Anita2.png|With Donovan in Darkstalkers' Revenge: The Night Warriors Lei-Lei&Anita-VH 2.png|Anita & Hsien-Ko in Vampire Hunter 2 Mar_Cap_Anita.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' Ensemble.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom'' promotional art by Kinu Nishimura (down, right) CapGirlsGroup.png|Anita (lower left) with other Capcom females: Morrigan, Devilotte, Sylphie, Rose, Mary, Hsien-Ko, Chun-Li, Felicia, Mao, Cammy, Pure the Mage, among others. Anita-Teen.PNG|Vs. sprite from Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection-Ps2 (Japan Only) Anita(Teen)-VDSC.png|Anita (Teen) art from Vampire: DarkStalkers Collection-Ps2 DarRes_Donovan_and_Anita.png|With Donovan in Darkstalkers Resurrection Sprites Category:Characters Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Support Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters